


are the stars our stories?

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bunker Feels, Bunker Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Jiya just wants y'all to bang and get it over with, Living Together, Post-Episode 2x02, Rufus needs to get better timing ASAP, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Lucy is desperate for some alone time in the crowded bunker but escaping her roommates and the attention of a certain blue-eyed soldier is another story entirely.





	are the stars our stories?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd but Denise gave it a look over for me and said it looked good! ;)
> 
> [Wyattsshoulderholsters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyattsshoulderholsters) requested a 'Lyatt at the bunker after the trip to the Darlington 500' fic! Hope you like it lovely! <3

Lucy hadn't even considered the fact that things might be awkward between her and Wyatt after the incident at the Darlington 500. On their way back home in the Lifeboat, Rufus hadn't said a word, acting as if catching Wyatt and Lucy mid-embrace was a normal occurrence.

She should have known better because the next thing she knew Jiya was teasing her mercilessly in their shared room and in the bunker their wasn't really anywhere to escape to. 

It didn't help that everywhere she went, there he was. Wyatt in the rec room reading a magazine, Wyatt in the kitchen making a sandwich, Wyatt at the table cleaning his handgun. She couldn't get away from him. It was starting to drive her crazy. 

 

\-----

 

A few days later, she was reaching into the old fridge in the kitchen for a bottle of water. Turning around to close the door she got trapped as Wyatt leaned in to grab the mustard.

“Oh, _sorry_ ,” he apologized, still standing there with one arm propped on the open fridge door. She smiled at him but inside she was freaking out. _Oh god_ , she thought to herself, _as he reached around her, if he doesn't stop this, I can't be held responsible for my actions_.

“Excuse _me_ ,” she said, as she attempted to leave, and he gave her this _look_ \-- eyes darkening with his mouth crooking up on one side. Lucy's eyes immediately went to his lips and she swallowed hard at the thought of kissing him again. 

A door slammed somewhere down the hall, causing them both to jump, and Wyatt dropped his arm and she was able to squeeze by. 

She just about ran out of the room, glancing back one time, to catch his eyes following her, the bottle of mustard still clutched in his hand.

\-----

Later that afternoon, she headed into the bathroom and just about ran right into him as he left. Flustered, at being caught with her head in the clouds, she tucked her hair behind her ear and cursed whoever allowed Wyatt Logan be so attractive. 

The steam escaping the open bathroom door wasn't particularly fragrant or anything -- generic soap didn't have much of a scent -- but Lucy could have sworn that he smelled better than ever before.

A drop of water trailed down the side of his neck and she had to force her gaze to focus on his startling blue eyes instead. He smirked, and she knew his smug ass had noticed the direction of her gaze. 

He really didn't need to know just how hard it was for her, in that moment, not to shove her fingers through his damp, short-cropped hair and drag his lips down to hers. It must have shown in her eyes though because his breath hitched as he leaned infinitesimally closer.

“Would you two get a room or at least get out of the way so I can get a shower?” Jiya drawled, in a bored tone, startling them out of their reverie. With her arms crossed in front of her and a towel under her arm, she didn't look the least bit enthused about the possibility of a change in the status of their relationship. 

Lucy figured the bored facade covered up her real feelings, if all the excited shouting she heard from the Lifeboat hanger, about fifteen minutes later, was any indication.

Rolling her eyes, she went back to her book on Medieval Economics and the Study of Medieval Businesswomen, but inside she was secretly excited too. 

For the first time, in as long as she could remember, the guy that she was interested in, was interested in her too. She felt like squealing like a 13 year old with her first crush. She also felt strangely like crying, wishing that her baby sister Amy was here, to confide in.

Pushing all thoughts of the past away -- of her sister, mother and even the father that she grew up believing was hers -- and brushing away the lone traitorous tear that had fallen, she got up and headed for her room.

\-----

Apparently, that wasn't a good idea either, because when she got there the door was locked. _Weird_ , she thought to herself, _maybe Jiya and Rufus are spending some time together.If only Wyatt and I had the same luxury… Wait_ , if Rufus and Jiya are locked in Jiya’s room, then we might be able to have some “alone” time too.

Turning to head back the way she had come, she searched every place she knew to look for Wyatt but he was nowhere to be found. _Of course, even the universe seems to have some grudge against us._

Sighing, she strolled over to the Lifeboat hanger and stood staring up at it. An idea came to her, and she climbed up into the time machine. Settling onto the floor between the two chairs, she laid down, and stared up at the machine’s ceiling. She pretended that she could see through the Lifeboat’s top and then through the bunker’s ceiling to the sky beyond. 

She traced the constellations in her mind, reminiscing on the way her dad had pointed them out to her and asked her to recite each star’s name from memory. Saying the names out loud to herself, gave her something to do and distracted her from all the thoughts swirling around in her head.

 

\-----

 

“Lucy?” Wyatt's familiar deep voice, called, from near the hangar door and she sat up. 

“In here!” She replied, from inside the Lifeboat.

Wyatt's considerably bigger bulk, filled what had once been a empty space and Lucy wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to be in such close proximity. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, as he sat down next to her.

“I was tracing the constellations in my head…” She trailed off, giving Wyatt’s unimpressed expression, an offended glare. 

“What? I used to do it with my father --sometimes Amy would join us -- and then we would camp out under the stars and make s’mores. Except, you know, we wouldn't do it in our heads. My dad would ask us questions, kinda like Trivial Pursuit: Astronomy Edition,” Lucy smiled fondly at the memory and Wyatt smiled back at her, probably laughing at her nerdiness.

“Oh yeah? Grandpa Sherwin would always tell old war stories when we would camp out in the backyard. Only the cool stuff or what we thought was cool, like kicking Nazi ass and blowing stuff up. You know when you're a kid it's just a story, something interesting to tell around the campfire. But when you're a soldier and you're out there in the proverbial trenches, you realize that it wasn't just a story, that people actually lived it... it makes a difference.” 

“It does,” Lucy replied, thinking back to all their trips and all the people that they had come in contact with, they all had stories -- stories of love, pain, joy, and loss -- just like them.

Lucy laid back down, on her side and Wyatt, thankfully, took the hint and laid down beside her. She smiled at him softly, before trailing her hand down his arm and lacing her fingers through his. 

Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed it. Lucy felt a blush infuse her cheeks, but she returned the favor and kissed the back of his hand too. 

Dropping her hand, he lifted his to her cheek. His callused palm was rough against the smooth skin of her cheek but she leaned into it, closing her eyes like a cat being stroked. His thumb brushed against her cheekbone and she opened her eyes at the weight of his gaze.

The minimal space between them was suddenly charged with tension as Wyatt's eyes traveled to her lips. Unconsciously, Lucy licked her lips and his breath ghosted over them causing her to shiver.

A loud clang -- that sounded like a large wrench hitting the concrete floor -- jerked them out of their moment and a vicious muttered, “Clockblockers!” floated up to them.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Rufus's typical awkwardness and inventive curse word vocabulary. Dropping her head down to rest on her arm she groaned in frustration.

“Damnit, Rufus! You couldn't wait two more seconds!” Wyatt exclaimed, jumping up and climbing out of the Lifeboat quicker than Lucy had ever seen him do it. 

Ignoring the faint disappointment at being interrupted again -- _Par for the course around this bunch, apparently_ \-- she climbed down from the time machine and followed the sound of Rufus's and Wyatt's laughter out of the room.


End file.
